Painted Love
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: Setelah seminggu Sai tidak di rumah, dan Sakura yang mendadak lebih manja. / Warning : Lemon-PWP / OC: SaiSaku's child / Canon-set


**A/n : **mau lanjutin kibasaku soulmate atau tsumi narusaku, tapi krn bosan jadinya nulis saisaku ;) susah juga ya nulis lemon, penulis harus liat2 lemon yang udah ada dulu buat referensi XD

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : fanon; family genre tapi tidak untuk di bawah 17 krn unsur seksual (mungkin pwp) #laugh

**Painted Love**

.

.

Cinta tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Terlukis oleh rasa, tatapan, sentuhan dan kepercayaan.

Keduanya menautkan jari satu sama lain.

Berjalan di atas kanvas yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Jejak kaki mereka membentuk sebuah lukisan dengan cinta.

.

.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan berangkat dulu," Sakura menghadang Sai dengan kedua tangannya yang melintang di atas undakan tangga turun menuju rak sandal. "Kenapa?" Sai menatap isterinya yang masih mengenakan apron dan rambut diikat satu ke belakang karena berkeringat. "Aku sudah menghabiskan sarapan, Sakura. Biarkan aku cari nafkah."

Dahi Sakura mengucurkan keringat, di tangannya masih ada cidukan sayur yang masih bersih karena belum dipakai. "Hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, tolong jaga Kai dulu di rumah." Sai mengerutkan alisnya, memang setelah pertemuannya dengan Shin dalam wujud edo tensei, Sai sudah mendapatkan kembali ekspresinya. Ia tidak sedatar dulu. "Untuk apa? Ini kan hari rabu. Kau libur, kan?"

"A-aku sudah … telat dua bulan … hanya untuk memastikan." Sakura cepat menjelaskan, melihat ke arah lain, wajahnya merona. Sepersekian detik kemudian hembusan napas Sai terdengar, pria eboni itu menyeringai, "Benarkah?" tanyanya agak antusias. Kini isterinya sudah menurunkan tangan meremas apron yang dikenakannya.

"Belum pasti, makanya harus aku periksakan dulu. Lagi pula kau baru saja pulang setelah seminggu misi di luar … masa, tidak ada waktu untuk _kami_?" Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar kata 'kami' dari Sakura. "Baiklah," Sai berbalik arah, "Selesaikan sayurmu untuk Kai. Aku akan membangunkannya."

"Benar kau tidak jadi berangkat?" Sakura mengikuti suaminya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sai menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Tidak ada misi kok, aku mau ke kantor Hokage hanya untuk menanyakan misi yang available ..."

Sepasang suami isteri itu terpisah di tangga karena Sai naik ke atas sementara Sakura masuk ke dapur. Tadi memang ia hanya membuat nasi dan momen tahu sebagai sarapan favorit Sai yang praktis. Setelahnya Sakura memasak sayur bening yang sekarang hampir matang untuk putera mereka. Kai, bocah enam tahun dengan wujud seperti duplikat Sai, untung warna kulitnya seperti ibunya—putih susu, tidak sepucat Sai yang mirip kertas.

Sakura mengambil bumbu penyedap terakhir dari kotak dapur yang dibuat oleh Sai beberapa tahun yang lalu, menuangnya sedikit dalam panci dan mengaduk isinya dengan cidukan sayur lalu ditutup. Wanita yang telah berganti marga menjadi Shimura Sakura itu mengusap kedua tangannya di apron—

_Buk._

Baru sedikit bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, punggung Sakura sudah menubruk sesuatu yang lumayan keras dan bidang. "Sai!" terlambat, tangan Sai sudah melingkar diperutnya, pria bernama lengkap Shimura Sai itu menunduk agar bisa menaruh dagu di pundak isterinya. "Mana Kai?"

"Masih tidur, kupikir biarkan saja … hmm …" Sakura menggendikan bahu kanannya karena lehernya terasa geli dihembusi napas Sai. "Jangan macam-macam, anata… masakanku belum matang—" Tangan Sai sudah menarik dagu Sakura dan melahap bibir tipis wanita musim semi yang terasa manis bagi Sai. Pria berkulit pucat itu memasukan lidahnya sampai isterinya melenguh dan bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Apa yang menjadi favorit Sai selain tahu dan dango adalah mulut Sakura yang manis … "Sai—" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri namun gagal, tenaga Sai tentu lebih kuat membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mendorong pinggang sang wanita agar merapat padanya. "K-kai akan lihat s-saulpp—"

"—hmnnn."

"Sai!"

Akhirnya pria eboni itu tertawa dan mengambil jarak, matanya menyipit dengan bibir yang membentuk kurva—senyum manis seperti biasa. Tapi Sakura tahu, itu tidak palsu. Kompor dimatikan setelah uap keluar dari penutup panci. "Sudah matang, mari bangunkan Kai." Ajak Sakura melepas apron dan menggantungnya di sudut ruangan. Wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung itu tengah menguncir tinggi rambutnya namun agak berantakan.

Ia memang ninja medis dan sering menguncir rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Langkah kaki Sakura yang tanpa alas itu menapak di atas lantai kayu, terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Sai terasa dingin menyentuh pergelangan Sakura, "Kai tidur larut semalam. Biarkan dia bangun agak siang. Ini kan rabu, jadwal latihannya sore." Sakura menarik ke atas alisnya. Ternyata suaminya yang mantan ANBU root itu biarpun cuek dan sibuk tetap tahu jadwal sang anak.

Matanya yang sebening _emerald_ itu melirik jam di dinding, enam lewat tiga puluh. Oh, "Baiklah, maksimal jam delapan. Aku tidak mau anakku pemalas seperti senseinya, Shikamaru." Sai mengangguk dan kembali mengukir senyum di wajah pucatnya yang seputih kertas. Lengkungan bibir dan matanya yang menyipit entah mengapa membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

Padahal senyum itu sering ditunjukan Sai sebagai senyum palsu sewaktu masih menjadi teman di tim tujuh. "Kenapa wajah jelekmu memerah?" tanya Sai masih tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan setelah seminggu menghilang?" tawa Sai terdengar renyah dengan senyuman ramahnya saat melihat sang isteri mengerucutkan bibir.

"Senang, ya, berada jauh lalu kembali mendapatiku merindukanmu?" gerutu Sakura seraya berkata jujur tentang kegundahan hatinya. Sai terdiam, tawanya lenyap, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi didekap erat oleh Sakura. "Sai _no baka_ …" Mata kosong Sai melembut mendengar suara isterinya yang teredam di dadanya. Tangan pucatnya yang dingin terangkat untuk mengelus rambut merah muda wanita yang telah menjadi teman hidupnya selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Aku kangen," gumam Sakura mempererat manja, "Kangen sekali." Sai memendam bibirnya di helaian merah muda itu dan mengelus belakang kepala Sakura selagi menarik pinggang istrinya lebih rapat. "Biasanya aku pergi lebih dari tiga bulan kau tidak pernah semanja ini …" meski berkata begitu, Sai tetap memanjakan Sakura lewat perlakuannya.

"Ketika kau pulang semalam langsung bersama Kai hingga pagi." Kata Sakura masih dalam pelukan Sai, namun kali ini lebih longgar. "Jadi kau iri dengan Kai?" nada Sai menggoda lagi. Memang semalam sewaktu pulang dari misi, ia langsung diterjang duplikat dirinya yang versi enam tahun itu lalu digeret ke kamar untuk minta ditemani tidur.

"Bukan begitu, aku senang kalian tidur bersama. Kau tahu betapa Kai ingin latihan denganmu? Tapi kau selalu sibuk." Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rahang kokoh Sai, "Tapi ayahnya ini, seorang mantan ANBU root yang hebat ini, tidak pernah ada waktu. Hmm … Kai ku yang malang."

Sai mengambil tangan Sakura dari rahangnya, wanita merah muda itu terlihat masih secantik dulu di mata gelapnya. Diciumi jemari lentik Sakura sembil memajamkan mata. Tangan ini, tangan yang selalu menyembuhkannya ketika ia pulang membawa luka. Tangan yang selalu merapihkan rambut eboninya. Tangan yang selalu mengusap lembut rahangnya. Tangan yang selalu mengelus ubun-ubunnya ketika Sai bermanja tidur di paha isterinya.

Dan tangan itu, yang telah mengurus hidupnya dan buah hati mereka selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. Sai membuka mata menampilkan mata onyxnya yang kelam menyusuri sepasang mata hijau Sakura. Kepala isterinya itu masih mendongak demi menghadapkan langsung tatapan keduanya. Meski Sai sering mengejek Sakura jelek, meski Sakura sering menggerutu dengan polah tingkah Sai. Keduanya saling mencintai.

"Gomenasai ne …" Sai sadar dia terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah. Karena ia sangat cinta segala ekspresi di wajah Sakura yang tidak pernah tertutup apa pun. Terutama ketika dibawakan uang. Bukan Sakura matrealistis, wanita itu kan juga punya penghasilan sebagai ninja medis, tapi Sakura selalu senang jika biaya untuk Kai, buah hati mereka, terpenuhi.

Dan wajah berbeda warna kulit itu mendekat setelah Sai menunduk, meraih sepasang belah bibir isterinya yang lembap, terasa basah dan manis. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati peraduan. Kali ini Sakura tidak memberontak seperti tadi saat sayur belum matang. Sudah dijelaskan kan kalau Sakura ingin menyelesaikan sarapan untuk Kai terlebih dahulu tadi.

Bagi Sai, Sakura adalah musim semi. Hangat, berwarna, indah dan tempat paling nyamannya untuk pulang. Mereka hanya saling kecup, meresapi kemesraan yang terbilang jarang dinikmati. Sai bukan pria romantis dengan sejuta kata. Ia hanyalah mantan manusia soulless yang kurang pandai menyampaikan perasaan.

Ciuman makin dalam saat Sakura sengaja melenguh dan menyusupkan jemari dua tangannya ke rambut hitam pekat Sai, menarik kepala itu selagi kaki-kakinya sendiri berjinjit. Membuka mulutnya agar lidah sang suami bisa masuk dan segera ia manjakan dengan isapan lembutnya. Lidah keduanya beradu dengan lembut. Sesekali keduanya lenguh bergantian.

Tangan Sai memegang pinggang Sakura agar merapat padanya. Wajah wanita musim semi itu kian bersemu merah saat sesuatu yang keras dari pinggul Sai menabrak perutnya. Terutama saat Sai menurunkan ciuman ke leher, tangan dingin nan kokoh pria itu menyusupi baju Sakura dan meremas gumapalan lembut miliknya.

"Ah, ah …" dan lenguhan Sakura adalah sumber aliran napsu Sai yang menderas. Ia suka suara wanitanya yang mengalun lembut melantunkan irama indah. Sai menaikan bibirnya setelah puas menjilat dan menggigit leher Sakura, ia lumat rakus lagi bibir wanitanya, kerakusannya terasa dibatasi sesuatu.

Di tengah ciumannya, Sakura bisa merasakan dari pergerakan Sai, cara Sai melumat, menghisap dan memainkan lidah, juga caranya menghembuskan napas, kalau sebenarnya Sai ingin berbuat lebih dan lebih kasar. Tapi pria bertubuh bidang itu tak kunjung melepaskan hasratnya. Sakura tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka. Meski cuek, sering mengejek dan super sibuk, Sai selalu mencoba untuk tidak berbuat kasar padanya selama mereka menikah.

Itulah yang membuat Sakura semakin hari semakin jatuh hati dengan suaminya sendiri. "Lepaskanlah …" Sakura melepas ciuman dengan napas memburu, mata hijaunya telah dikabuti napsu. Sama seperti Sai yang mengatur napasnya menatap isterinya dengan tatapan sulit didefinisikan. "Lepaskan apa? Bajumu?" Sai meremas gumpalan daging yang terasa kenyal milik Sakura dari luar.

Sakura menarik ke atas baju ketatnya hingga menampilkan bra berenda kegemaran Sai. Pria pucat itu tersenyum melihat pakaian dalam Sakura yang merupakan pakaian dalam favorit Sai. Hitam dan berenda. Warna yang kontras dengan kulit putih susu Sakura, renda yang indah di tubuh ramping wanita merah muda itu.

"Lepaskan dirimu sendiri," Sakura melingkarkan leher Sai dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku ingin merasakannya lagi …" bisiknya di telinga Sai dengan suara rendah yang sengaha menggoda. Sai memendam hidung di leher Sakura, "Kau merasakannya setiap aku di rumah, Saku …" Sakura melenguh saat lehernya terasa dihisap lembut. Sesuatu yang keras milik Sai masih menempel di perut Sakura.

"Bukan, anata … perlakukan aku sesukamu, tidak perlu menahan diri. Nghh …" Sakura menjilat bibirnya saat Sai sudah melumat pucuk dadanya setelah menaikan branya. Dadanya yang lain diremas lembut oleh Sai. Terus seperti itu secara bergantian. Sampai Sakura menarik kepala Sai untuk berciuman kembali. Kali ini lebih menggebu-gebu dengan keduanya saling menelanjangi satu sama lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama karena mereka sering mencuri waktu untuk melakukannya di belakang putera mereka yang ceria seperti Sakura itu. Sakura sudah terpojok di dinding dapur, menikmati keindahan dada dan perut pucat Sai yang berotot dan bidang. Lengan kekar suaminya sudah mengangkat kaki kirinya. Menggesek ujung benda tumpul itu di lubang kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah lumayan basah.

"Kau ingin memasukannya sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sai. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tangannya terus menggesekan ujung 'benda'nya yang keras di lubang Sakura agar meraih cairan sang isteri lebih banyak lagi. "Aku akan memasukannya dan bergerak sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan …"

"Tahan dulu, anata … masih agak kering—argh…" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sambil menjerit kecil saat benda tumpul yang keras itu menodorong masuk secara paksa. Memenuhi liang Sakura dengan milik Sai yang cukup besar dan membuat Sakura menggigit bibir karena sedikit sakit. Ini jelas bukan yang pertama, tapi ukuran Sai benar-benar … "Sai … ahh tung … guh …"

Terlambat, Sai sudah menarik ke atas kaki kanan Sakura dengan lengan kekarnya. Kedua kaki Sakura tidak lagi menapaki lantai, tubuhnya terangkat lebih tinggi dan liangnya didesak. "S-sai … oh … Sai!" Sai nampak menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang sudah bersemburat merah. Mata hijau wanita itu mulai sayu saat Sai menarik dorong pinggulnya lebih menghentak namun temponya masih pelan.

Saat ini Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menerima hujaman demi hujaman suaminya. Posisi Sakura yang tersudut di dinding bahkan kaki tak menapak di lantai karena Sai menahannya, membuat Sai bisa menusuk sedalam yang ia mau. Pria itu memandang lembut isterinya yang menggigit bibir menahan lenguhan. Tubuh Sakura terguncang-guncang mulai keras saat Sai bergerak lebih kasar.

"Sssh Sai … oh, oh." dan sebelum jeritan wanita merah muda itu membangunkan buah hati mereka, Sai sudah melahap mulut Sakura, membiarkan Sakura berteriak dalam mulutnya ketika mencapai puncak. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, mulutnya terbuka mengajak Sai beradu lidah menikmati orgasmenya. "Hmmmhh. Sai." Bisik Sakura lemah di pundak Sai yang masih bergerak.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Belum selesai, anata." Bisiknya menghujam lebih dalam dan dalam. Milik Sakura yang berkedut memanjakannya dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. "Hnnnh, Saku…" Sai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura yang sudah ia desak di dinding. Sakura memeluk erat Sai dan membisikan sederet kata-kata kotor untuk membakar birahi suaminya. "Uhh, Sai… keras sekali, ah, ah…"

Sai tidak menjawab dan memejamkan matanya. Lekukan lutut Sakura disanggah oleh lekukan siku-siku tangannya bagian dalam. "Sai, aku… aku akan sampai. Ah, ah…" Sakura memeluk leher Sai sedangkan lehernya sendiri telah digigiti. Kemaluan Sakura terasa diaduk-aduk oleh milik Sai yang begitu beringas keluar masuk. Ia berbisik di telinga Sai, "Aaah, anata. Sekali lagi, onegaiii… ohh…"

Gerakan Sai makin liar, dada Sakura yang kenyal sudah menempel ketat bahkan saling menekan dengan dada bidangnya. Hanya bagian bawah mereka saja yang sedikit menjauh kemudian merapat cepat. Berulang-ulang. "Ahh!" Sai mengerang saat gigi-gigi Sakura menancap di pundaknya. Mata sayu Sakura kini bisa melihat kulit punggung Sai yang pucat seputih kertas itu telah dibasahi oleh peluh. Tubuh mereka sudah panas setelah Sakura mencampai puncak untuk kedua kalinya.

Selagi tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, Sakura melirik jam dan sudah hampir jam delapan. Suaminya cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya ini selema lebih dari dua jam. "Ssai. Hampir jam delapan, ah, oh oh. Aku harus bangunkan Kai." Bisik Sakura menahan jeritannya. Dari awal kegiatan ini wanita musim semi itu sudah menahan mati-matian suaranya.

Tapi mulutnya tak lagi menaatinya saat Sai menusuk-nusuk lebih keras, terlalu cepat dan terlalu masuk ke dalam. "Ah~ ah, anatah … lagi, lagi uhhh." Sai mengehentikan gerakannya saat Sakura hampir mencapai puncak ketiga. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih tegang secara tiba-tiba dan menurunkan Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sai sudah mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, "Aku sayang kau, jelek …" bisiknya pelan membuat Sakura merasa jantungnya lolos ke perut. Wajah wanita yang sudah merah itu kian memerah. Tidak biasanya Sai mengumbar kata sayang. Dan pria itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

Menyuruh Sakura berpegang pada dinding dan memasukan miliknya lagi dari belakang. Tanpa berbasa-basi Sai bergerak kembali. Menciptakan lantunan nikmat keluar dari bibir Sakura yang menyandarkan kedua tangan di dinding, pinggangnya telah dicengkram kedua tangan Sai yang keluar masuk lebih intens.

Payudaranya yang bergoyang tidak dibiarkan diam oleh Sai. Jemari kekar pria itu meremas-remas selagi bergerak lebih dan lebih. "Sai, aku … akuh … kyaaah!" Sakura mencapai puncaknya lagi diiringi jeritan senang. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar erangan Sai yang membakar birahi Sakura.

Pria itu menarik dorong miliknya dengan tempo cepat. Sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura di awal permainan ini. Berbuat semaunya. Tubuh Sakura sudah terguncang-guncang, wanita itu menjepit lidahnya sendiri diantara bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Liangnya terasa diaduk-aduk sekali lagi lebih keras. "Sss-saiii!"

"Ah, ah…" keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan semburan panas memenuhi rahimnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan cairan panas itu menetes-netes keluar miliknya saking derasnya. Dan Sakura sangat suka sensasi itu.

Sai tidak langsung mengeluarkan miliknya, ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang erat-erat dan mencium telinga wanita itu. Mereka sudah kepanasan dengan napas kepayahan. Akhirnya Sai mencabut diri disusul rintihan Sakura yang kunciran rambutnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Keduanya mengatur napas saat Sakura membalikkan badan dan berciuman ringan dengan Sai.

Tapi ciuman ringan itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Sakura, tanpa disadarinya Sai sudah mengurut bendanya lagi yang kembali menegak dan menyentuh perut Sakura. "Saii…" rengek Sakura kelelahan. Sai tertawa ringan dengan sipitan senyumnya yang ramah dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Sekali lagi, onegai?" pintanya lembut. Sakura berpura-pura menatap sebal dan segera berjongkok di depan milik Sai yang tegak seolah tidak pernah layu sebelumnya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke atas menyusuri perut sampai dada Sai yang berotot dibajiri peluh, lalu wajah Sai yang memandanginya. Akhirnya wanita itu membuka mulut mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengolesi milik Sai dengan liurnya. Menggerakan tangannya pada milik Sai hingga pria itu mendesah.

Dan ketika Sakura baru memasukan ujung kepunyaan Sai ke dalam mulutnya, Sai nekat mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam hingga Sakura sedikit tersedak. Dikeluar masukannya sambil memegangi kepala Sakura agar tidak mangkir dari kewajiban. Liur Sakura sudah menetes ke lantai dari mulutnya yang digenjot Sai hingga cairan panas pria itu keluar ladi dalam tenggorokan Sakura. "Ohh…"

Suara langkah terdengar, "Kaachan, touchan…"

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Kai! Itu Kai!" segera ia beberes pakaiannya dan suaminya yang tercecer di lantai. Dan suara anaknya kian dekat. Tidak ada waktu! Sai memeluk Sakura (yang terlebih dahulu sudah memeluk pakaian) dari belakang dan menempelkan diri ke dinding dengan jutsu transparan, membuat keduannya tidak terlihat.

"Kaachan? Touchan?" seorang bocah berambut hitam legam masuk ke dapur mengucek-ucek matanya yang beriris hitam pekat. Rupanya terlihat seperti Sai saat berumur enam tahun. Bedanya, kulit Kai seputih susu ibunya. "He? Kemana Kaachan?" Kepala kecilnya menoleh celingukan lalu mengangkat bahu dan memutar tubuhnya kembali ke lantai atas.

Sai melepas jutsu transparannya dan sepasang suami isteri itu tersengal-sengal dalam keadaaan tanpa pakaian. Mereka segera mengenakan pakaian masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung menyalakan kompor untuk menghangatkan sayur lalu berlari ke atas dan memanggil puteranya untuk sarapan.

Wanita merah muda itu menoleh ke belakang melihat suaminya tengah tersenyum tipis sambil duduk tenang di depan meja rendah ruang dapur. "Kau mau makan lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa kecilnya. Sai mengangguk, "Tentu, barusan itu cukup membuatku lapar—" Sai merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap, "Sepertinya setelah itu aku akan tidur saja."

Sakura tersenyum mendapati jawaban Sai. Kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya sendiri sudah melemas setelah kegiatan tadi. Sepertinya Sakura juga ingin melakukan apa yang Sai katakan tadi. "Touchan, Kaachan!" Kai masuk dengan berlari kecil dan langsung menubruk sang Ayah.

"Hei jagoan, hebat sekali bangunnya siang." Goda Sai berpura-pura marah. Tapi Kai malah histeris sendiri. "Aku tadi turun dan tidak ada kalian!" Sai memandangi Sakura yang ternyata sedang memandangnya juga, kemudian pria itu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau belum sepenuhnya terbangun." Sai terkekeh.

Kai memasang ekspresi berpikir dan langsung digeret oleh Sai, "Ayo bersihkan dirimu dulu baru sarapan. Mandi ninja harus cepat!" Kedua kaki kecil Kai mengikuti langkah sang ayah menuju kamar mandi atas. Sakura memandangi kepergian suami dan anaknya dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya dia agak risih dengan tubuhnya yang lengket, tapi ia bertahan sampai selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sai, Kai dan dirinya sendiri di atas meja rendah dapur.

Wanita merah muda itu menyeka keringat dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri secara kilat di kamar mandi bawah sebelum berteriak, "Kaiii, Saiii, sarapan sudah di atas meja!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sai bersama puteranya sudah segar turun ke bawah, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura juga keluar kamar mandi, ia memang bukan tipikal yang menghabiskan banyak waktu ketika membersihkan diri.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dapur, nasi dalam mangkuk-mangkuk itu memang sudah tidak mengepulkan uap tapi masih hangat ditambah kuah sayur yang masih panas, cukup untuk dinikmati sebagai sarapan.

"Touchan," Kai memanggil selagi mulutnya penuh, "Ajari aku choujou giga no jutsu…" Sakura menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan cukup galak. "Tidak boleh bicara saat makan." Tegasnya menaruh air putih untuk minum di atas meja.

"H-hai, Kaachan."

Setelah rampung sarapannya, Sakura membereskan meja dan mencucinya perlatan makan mereka di tempat cucian piring selagi Sai sedang mengajari Kai mengontrol cakra pada tinta yang akan digambar.

"Chigaimasu!" Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara suaminya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar melihat kenakalan Kai yang sudah berhasil membuat sang ayah belepotan tinta. Kai tertawa renyah, "Lihat! Lihat! Aku bisa menggambar secepat kilat seperti ayah. Ciattt!" serunya lagi menaikan lengannya yang menggenggam kuas.

Sai mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu, "Untuk bisa choujou giga tidak hanya kecepatan menggambar, tapi juga mengontrol chakra pada tinta agar luksanmu hidup, Kai." Bocah itu terkikik lagi pada ayahnya. Kai berdiri menarik-narik rok Sakura yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan. "Ada apa, Kai?"

"Kaachan mana yang kemarin kita beli di pasar?" tanya Kai dengan kepala mendongak. Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, "Oh, ya." Wanita itu mengangkat kedua lengan untuk membuka kotak kayu di atas tempat mencuci piring dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makan kosong.

Kai menerima dua kotak makan berbentuk persegi itu di atas meja rendah dan kini menatap ayahnya, "Gambarku tidak sebagus ayah, tapi ayah bisa kan gambarkan sesuatu di sini?" tanya Kai menunjuk kedua tutup kotak makan tersebut. Sai mengangkat alisnya, "Gambar apa?"

"Di sini gambar aku dan kaachan," Kai menunjuk kotak makan dengan tutup berwarna hijau. "Kalau di sini gambar touchan dan kaachan." Lanjut Kai menunjuk kotak makan lainnya. "Jadi, ini akan jadi tempat bekal kita. Ayah juga harus bawa bekal dari Ibu kalau pergi misi, ya!"

"Loh, kenapa tidak gambar kita bertiga saja di kedua kotak tersebut?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya. Kai memang replika Sai kecuali warna kulitnya, tapi pola tingkah Kai lebih mirip Sakura yang sering kali membuat Sai tidak mengerti juga.

"Ya karena yang membuatkan bekal kita kan kaachan. Issh. Pokoknya touchan gambar saja …"

Sai tertawa kecil, "Hai, hai …"


End file.
